5 Sens, Vanitas et Saïx
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] 1 : Le club des yeux jaunes/ 2 : La dégénérescence programmée de nos amours
1. Le club des yeux jaunes

Yo ! J'ouvre un nouveau recueil comme ça. Mais j'étais obligée.

Sur le thème Pareil, pour la Nuit du FoF, comme toujours. Et en plus j'ai absolument respecté le délai d'une heure, ha ! C'est assez rare pour être noté.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : la vue**

_Le club des yeux jaunes_

Il est tard et les couleurs se mélangent sur la palette du fumoir de la boîte. Ça va bientôt fermer et il faudra rentrer chez soi. Vanitas regarde la fumée grise qu'il souffle vers le plafond multicolore. Rouge, bleu, violet, vert, un peu de tout. Il ne distingue pas bien les mots tagués, ce qu'il y a écrit sur les stickers. Au moins ici la musique est moins assourdissante.

« Excuse-moi. Tu aurais du feu ? »

Du bleu, du bleu, du bleu et du jaune. Mais même si Vanitas plie les yeux très fort ça ne donne pas de vert. Pourtant Vanitas aime bien le vert. Le vert et le violet, comme Maléfique, le vert est le rouge comme … Nan, pas comme Noël. Vanitas aime pas Noël. Vanitas aime pas quand on met le vert et le rouge avec du blanc et du doré, il aime le vert et le rouge avec des jeans slims noirs et des tatouages. Il tend le feu, et il y a comme un éclat immense qui prend toute la pièce, parce que la fumée rediffuse, amplifie, tout devient encore plus jaune, un peu orange. Les cheveux bleus sont striés de bandes de lumière. Et puis à nouveau le noir.

« Tu es encore dans un état lamentable. Je ne comprends pas. »

Vanitas ricane. Il n'aime pas le bleu. Le bleu c'est comme la France qui veut pas de lui, c'est comme la police et la justice avec la main dans le froc, le sang bleu. Le sang bleu. Vanitas veut voir couler du sang bleu. Et il pissera dessus et ça fera du vert.

« Méprise-moi si tu veux. On est pareils. »

Vanitas se sent comme un méchant de film. Il y a toujours un moment où le méchant dit au gentil « On est pareils, tous les deux. », mais ça voudrait dire que Saïx est le gentil du film et ça n'a aucun sens. Un gentils avec une balafre blanche au milieu du crâne, un gentil aux yeux jaunes. Pf. Ils ont la gueule à être des méchants, les deux. Et puis tout le noir autour …

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Quelqu'un allume une cigarette plus loin, un éclat jaune et puis le noir. Le fumoir ressemble à une palette à la fin d'une toile. Tout est mélangé, les couleurs sont méconnaissables, ternies. Tristes. Inutiles. Vanitas fait rouler sa tête contre le mur, se repousse pour tenir vaguement debout. Son bras s'appuie sur une affiche rouge.

« Je veux dire que t'es comme moi. T'aimes Axel à en crever et il t'aime pas.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Vanitas hausse les épaules. Ça lui fait perdre l'équilibre, les couleurs basculent, une main pâle le stabilise, et floue comme il la voit elle semble être faite de fumée. Il se sent reposé contre le mur. Il n'est pas trop en état de rentrer tout seul. Mais il aime bien, marcher dans la nuit noire avec les lampadaires jaunes. Il a l'impression de marcher dans un miroir agrandissant. De se perdre en lui. Ça l'amuse mais il vomit souvent. Ça lui fait penser :

« Et on a les yeux jaunes. »

L'argument ultime. Saïx n'aura rien à rétorquer à ça. Voilà. Vanitas a fait son travail de la soirée. Il a cloué son bec à Saïx, maintenant le bleu va s'en aller et Vanitas pourra mieux profiter de tout ce qui est impur ici. L'air et ses pensées.

« C'est vrai. On a les yeux jaunes. »

Ses yeux jaunes, Vanitas les rouvre et capte qu'il les avait fermées, que les couleurs qu'il voyait étaient des illusions propres aux projections que l'on fait sur des paupières closes. Ça ne le change pas trop du fumoir. Mais tout à coup un instant minuscule son regard se fixe. Le jaune dans le jaune. Et il capte que Saïx le regarde.

.

.

.

Voilà ? C'est pas tant du Saïtas/Sanitas mais les prochains seront plus francs dans ce sens.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas ce ship me trotte bien dans la tête en ce moment. Hâte d'avoir vos retours et à très vite !

Des bisous !


	2. La dégénérescence programmée de nos

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit en une heure pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Dégénérescence.

Alors voilà, c'est le dernier thème donc j'espère que c'est grammaticalement pas trop du foutage de gueule. Je relirai demain si j'ai la foi.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : l'ouïe**

_La dégénérescence programmée de nos amours_

C'était prévu dès le début. Joué à l'avance. Comme d'acheter un bouquet de fleurs. C'est joli, mais ça va faner.

On a été jolis, et maintenant on fane.

Je suis né le sept juillet, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire que je suis Cancer. Ça me va bien. Je ronge tout. Je suis comme ça, c'est tout. Regarde-toi.

Tu es rongé jusqu'à l'os. Tu es maigre. Tu rentres chez tes parents pour le week-end tu dis, pour te reposer, réfléchir au calme, mais on dirait que ton sac est plus lourd que toi. Tu as déjà pris la moitié de tes affaires. Tu le sais, que tu ne reviendras pas.

Moi je commence à me faire à l'idée. À ma vie sans toi. Je me dis, j'aurai le temps de prendre mon café le matin tranquillement. Je ne suis pas trop frileux alors je pourrai ouvrir la fenêtre et entendre dehors. Mon appartement sera silencieux.

On a vu ce film, ensemble, que t'as pas arrêté de critiquer, où une gamine entendait la musique des gens. Leur musique, dedans. Tous ils avaient de la musique classique. Ça t'a fait râler. Tu as dit « personne a du gros rap », c'est naze. Toi, tu aurais du « gros rap ». Et j'aime pas ça, moi, moi je préfère la musique classique.

Moi, j'aime, la musique classique à six heures du matin, la fenêtre ouverte sur les premières voitures qui passent et la cafetière de la voisine d'en face.

Je t'enverrai le reste de tes affaires par la poste, si tu veux. J'emballerai tes vêtements et tes livres dans tes cartons, et puis ta collection de CD que tu mets tout le temps sans me demander la permission.

Voilà, c'était un des premiers indices. On dit que les opposés s'attirent, ça a marché pour nous. On s'attire, on s'attire comme deux étoiles, jusqu'à ce qu'on se rencontre, jusqu'à ce qu'on explose tous les deux et qu'il ne reste que des petites poussières. Et les poussières deviendront peut-être étoiles, ou je ne sais pas. Ça recommencera. Ce n'est pas triste, c'est un cycle. Ce n'est même pas la fin, même pas le début, c'est la vie qui continue.

Profite bien de chez tes parents. Repose-toi, mets les choses au clair. Fais le compte, tu verras. Fais le compte de nos mots d'amour, et de nos disputes. Fais le compte de nos cris de plaisir et de nos cris de rage. Fais tous les comptes. Tu aimes bien les chiffres, tu y arriveras, et puis tu as une bonne mémoire.

Tu seras au calme, toi aussi. Il y aura la voix de ta mère et le silence de ton père, tu m'as beaucoup parlé d'eux, au point que je crois les entendre. Il y aura le bruit du lave-vaisselle qu'on vide en bas quand tu seras dans ta chambre à pleurer. Il y aura la tondeuse dehors quand tu décideras de me quitter pour de bon. Il y aura le bruit de l'imprimante qui sortira ton dossier de location, pour trouver un nouvel appartement loin de moi.

On ne s'entendra plus que par téléphone. Ta voix, ma voix, deux masses grésillantes qui circulent via satellite. Je n'entendrai plus jamais ta vraie voix. Desfois, certaines qui y ressembleront. Je sursauterai et puis en écoutant je verrai que ce n'est pas toi. Ou je verrai que c'est toi, et que tu as changé. Que tu m'as oublié. Tu viendras peut-être mettre les clés dans ma boîte aux lettres pour éviter de payer une enveloppe. Et quand tu feras demi-tour, tu te rendras compte que cette porte t'es fermée pour toujours, que ce sera la dernière fois que tu entendras le bip aigu qu'elle émet quand on appuie sur le bouton pour l'ouvrir, et son claquement sec et endurci. À ce moment là, pour toi, ce sera vraiment fini. Pour moi c'est maintenant que ça se termine.

À partir de maintenant, je n'entendrai plus ton pas qui court dans l'escalier. Je n'entendrai plus tes dents qui ouvrent une bouteille de bière. Je n'entendrai plus ton cou, tes chevilles ni tes doigts craquer. Je n'entendrai plus ta voix. Je n'entendrai plus tes clés tourner dans la serrure. Je n'entendrai plus ton claquement de porte. Je ne t'entendrai plus dire mon nom de toutes les façons que tu as inventées. Je ne t'entendrai plus faire bruisser les bras en marmonnant qu'il est tôt et que tu as froid, je ne t'entendrai plus tomber sur le lit à trois heures du matin, je n'entendrai plus ta peau quand je l'embrasse ni tes lèves quand tu m'embrasses ni tes ongles quand tu griffes ni tes dents quand tu manges ni ton souffle quand tu dors ni.

Ni rien. Voilà. Plus rien. Ton silence. Voilà ce qui m'est prédit. Les Verseaux et les Cancers ne s'accordent pas, tu sais. Les mélodies changent trop. L'un mange l'autre ou se dévore lui-même.

On y est. Une dernière fois, tu m'embrasses. Tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux. J'ouvre mes oreilles autant que je peux, je veux me souvenir de ces derniers mots entre nous, de ton dernier mensonge. Ça non plus il n'y en aura plus.

« À lundi. »

Et tu refermes la porte.

.

.

.

.

Ouin. Je suis triste. Je veux pas que ça finisse comme ça ! Bref.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

À très vite !


	3. Les fiancés de l'eau

Yo ! Cet OS a été écrit en une heure, dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Hydrométéore.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : l'odorat**

_Les fiancés de l'eau_

_1/Pluie_

Dans l'air, dans l'air qui colle à la peau, qui plombe, qui alourdit chaque pas. Cet air qui portait l'odeur brûlée de la peau de sorcière, de la peau de notre sorcier. Cet air qui perd de son parfum comme des gouttes glacées tombent depuis le ciel, tombent sur la terre et sur les cendres. L'odeur prend toute la place. On oublie la chair carbonisée, et puis les cheveux en flammes, les branches de sauge fumantes dans les poches de notre sorcier, et son collier de lavandes qui a brûlé avec lui. Il ne reste plus que ça. L'odeur moite, humide de la terre détrempée, alors je lève la tête pour voir si la pluie veut bien me laver, moi aussi. On dirait que les gouttes m'évitent. J'ai attisé la colère des Dieux, et je sais pourquoi.

Tes cheveux sont trempés, Saïx, après trois jours aux cachots tu sens comme un chien mouillé. Un chien sans race et sans maître, errant, qui trimballe son odeur de crasse au milieu des rues, qui fait fuir les passants avec son haleine de sang passé, de charogne.

Je tends la paume devant. Il n'y a pas une goutte qui veut tomber dessus, qui veut laver le sang métaphorique qui empeste autour de moi. On pue la mort, toi et moi, et la haine et la rancœur. Tu es le premier à le dire, mais je le pensais.

« Il faut trouver Demyx. »

Je te dis, je le pensais déjà. Je baisse la tête. Tant pis pour le ciel qui me hait, tant pis. J'épuiserais l'océan si j'essayais de laver mes crimes à son eau. Je respire la terre brûlée-trempée, la terre où Axel ne surgira jamais de ses cendres. J'ai faim.

.

_2/Nuage_

Quel étrange assortiment on fait. La charogne et le charognard. Les ennemis du ciel. Le soleil nous fuit. Tu l'as déjà vu, toi ? Je crois t'avoir déjà entendu dire que non. Je ne veux pas te demander.

Les nuages nous suivent comme le vautour l'animal blessé, comme l'odeur d'after-shave suit le connard qui décide de nos vies depuis son bureau en haut d'une tour. L'humidité nous décompose, peu à peu, elle s'infiltre partout, on pourrit. Quand on met les pieds dans un bar il se vide. Il y a un gamin qui vomit. C'est âcre et ça ne recouvre même pas notre malédiction.

On nous jette dehors. On entre à nouveau. Je jette mes crocs à la gorge de quelqu'un, ça sent le fer, un moment ça sent le fer et c'est tout, et tu montres une photo de Demyx, et tu demandes :

« Vous l'avez vu par ici ? »

Et on te répond que non, et j'en tue un autre et je mâche son épaule, et on te répond que oui, on l'a vu par ici, oui, il est passé dans cette auberge mais vous ne devriez pas aller le voir parce qu'il sent la vie et que vous sentez la mort, parce qu'il sent l'eau chaude et que vous sentez le feu humide. Je ricane. Tu ne ricanes pas. Je crois que tu nous trouves trop tragiques pour ça. Le goût de l'humain est sale sur mes crocs. Saïx. J'ai faim.

.

_3/Brume_

L'altitude m'essouffle, et puis j'ai faim. Pourquoi aller se cacher dans les montagnes, pourquoi Demyx ferait ça ? On ne voit rien. On n'entend rien. La brume absorbe tout, les sons et les images et les odeurs, ça me glace le nez toute cette eau qui reste là, en suspens, comme si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Les roches glissent sous mes pieds nus. Le sol se dérobe. Et je sens quelque chose. Ça m'appelle, tu peux comprendre ça ? J'en ai besoin, et j'en ai envie. J'ai faim, Saïx, et il y a quelque chose qui sent comme toi et que j'aimerais bien manger. Une charogne. Une charogne de loup. L'odeur affreuse du vieux sang et de la chair blessée Je grogne, tu me cherches d'une main. Tu peux en penser ce que tu veux, tu ne me retiendras pas.

Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, partenaire, tu sais ce que je vaux. Je t'ai déjà mangé une oreille, et elle n'a pas repoussé. Plus rien ne repoussera, quand on en aura fini. Le loup cannibale et le loup-garou. On porte la fin du monde sur les épaules, mon amour. Cassandre a chanté nos louanges il y a deux mille cinq cents ans.

L'odeur pourrie me tient en appétit autant qu'elle me fait vomir. Bientôt c'est toi que je digérerai, c'est ton poison qui me tuera.

.

Verglas

Tu glisses sur le chemin glacé. Tu te fends la tête contre un caillou. Alors je passe la main sur ton front, je récolte le sang et je m'en barbouille le museau. Ton odeur ne me quittera jamais. La brume est derrière nous, elle cache le monde des vivants, et les nuages nous interdisent l'espoir d'un soleil. C'est nous qui l'avons tué.

Il n'y a plus de chaud. Il n'y a plus de feu. Tout est parti avec Axel, et il ne reste plus que l'eau, la glace, le froid. Je crève de faim. Je crois que je commence à me digérer moi-même. Il faut qu'on fasse vite. Le sol est si froid qu'il me brûle les pieds, et le givre gagne la pointe de mes cheveux, de mes cils. Je ne sens plus mes lèvres ni mes doigts ni mes pieds. Mon nez est engourdi mais ton parfum est toujours là, malgré le froid. C'est ce qui me permet de continuer. Quand on arrive en haut, au milieu du nuage, je suis presque mort. Tu es déjà mort depuis longtemps.

.

_4/Neige_

La montagne a mis son manteau blanc. Manteau blanc. Manteau. Un manteau qui ne tient pas chaud. Qui ne protège pas. Ou est-ce que Demyx pensait que ça le protégerait ? Il se tient là, au milieu d'un tourbillon de neige. Sa peau sent comme les cascades et ses larmes ne sont pas salées, elles font des rivières qui gèlent avant de nourrir la terre.

« Je peux chanter une dernière chanson ? »

Ses doigts sont gelés sur le manche de la guitare. Il s'assied. Je tiens ton cadavre sur mon dos et il commence à chanter.

« _Morte de sécheresse,_

_La fiancée de l'eau_

_A marié son sang_

_A celui du ruisseau._

_Prince, range ton drap blanc._

_Il ne sera jamais_

_Le drapeau rougissant_

_De sa virginité_

_Regarde son honneur_

_S'enfuir par la mort_

_Regarde triste voleur_

_L'absence dans son corps._

_Tu peux creuser la terre_

_Avec tous tes remords_

_Creuser jusqu'en Enfer,_

_Creuser, creuser encore,_

_Non tu n'auras rien d'elle._

_Il n'y a plus rien à prendre,_

_Elle s'est jetée au ciel,_

_Tu commences à comprendre_

_Que tout n'est pas à vendre …_ »

C'est son dernier soupir qu'il lâche avec la dernière note. Il n'est pas comme les autres, lui. Il ne sent pas la mort. Il ne sent pas la charogne. Il ne sent que le tas de neige et le froid, ou alors c'est moi ? Moi qui ne sens plus rien avec mon nez gelé, moi qui dois te manger sans appétit, sans faim et sans goût. Tes yeux bougent encore un peu, et je les mange en premier, pour que tu ne me regardes plus comme ça. Ils n'ont aucun parfum.

Saïx. Amour. Partenaire. Loup-garou. Tu es méconnaissable.

Ma dernière pensée avant de mourir, c'est que je crois que je ne t'aime plus.

_(5/Larmes)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oui, j'ai mis plein de points parce que je sais pas quoi dire.

C'est affreux. Je sais pas, OK ?

La chanson est de La Rue Kétanou.

A plus.


	4. Je t'attendrai à la sortie

Yo !

Et voici un texte écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, en retard et en plus d'une heure parce que sinon c'est pas drôle, sur le thème Sortir.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : le toucher**

_Je t'attendrai à la sortie_

Trois ans. C'est long, trois ans. C'est plus long que ça n'en a l'air au début. Au début, Vanitas s'est dit « bon, trois ans, d'accord ». Au bout d'un an il s'est dit « trois ans ? trois ans ». Au bout de deux ans il s'est dit « j'ai fait plus de la moitié, c'était facile ». Au bout de deux ans et deux mois il s'est dit « je suis ici depuis mille ans ».

Mille ans, trois ans.

On lui a dit que ça aurait pu être pire. Qu'il aurait pu écoper de plus. Qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir Saïx. Il sait Vanitas. Il sait qu'il a de la chance de l'avoir – qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Au début ils se voyaient tout le temps. Ils parlaient de faire appel. Ils parlaient buisness. Ils ne parlaient pas de ce qui s'était passé. De ce qui se passait. Avant. Avant tout ça. Avant que Vanitas déconne, juste une fois, juste un soir.

Il avait la rage, ce soir-là, il fallait dire, comme souvent mais encore plus. Et cette rage, il voulait la refiler. Il avait voulu foutre la merde : il avait foutu la merde. Un genre de crise d'ado en retard.

Il s'était dit … Il avait été bête, en fait. Il s'était dit qu'il poussait son père dans ces derniers retranchements. Il s'était dit …

_« J' m'en fous, OK ?_

— _Si tu t'en foutais, tu ne serais pas dans cet état._

— _File-moi à boire._

— _Tu as déjà trop bu._

— _Je m'en fous, Saïx, file-moi à boire. »_

Mais en fait, non. Enfin, si. Si, mais non. Il avait poussé son père dans ses derniers retranchements, et il avait tout perdu. C'était pas sa faute. C'était la faute à Ventus.

Ventus, il avait débarqué dans la famille comme ça, la bouche en cœur et le cœur sur la main, ha. Il est pile le genre de fils prodigue qu'on voit dans les histoires, vous savez ? Le genre de fils qu'on a perdu et qu'on espère retrouver toute sa vie parce qu'il est tellement parfait et le fils qu'il nous reste est tellement moins bien. Vanitas, c'est le fils qu'il restait à son père. C'était son fils, quand même, fallait qu'il lui trouve une utilité, qu'il lui donne du boulot à faire.

Mais Vanitas, c'est pas un employé facile. C'est un employé qui fait du scandale, c'est un employé qui hurle la nuit quand les cauchemars des interrogatoires le hantent. Il obtient les réponses qu'il veut, pourtant, ouais, sur le moment, quand il s'agit de tabasser quelqu'un, Vanitas il est plutôt bon. Mais il le paye après, il le fait payer à son entourage.

Ventus il a pas ça. Ventus il pose pas de questions inutiles, il est doué pour ça. Il demande comment ça fonctionne, pourquoi, comment, et il comprend quand on lui explique. Il accepte.

Trois ans.

Il est venu le voir, en plus, Ventus.

Lui faire passer des clopes. Il a dit qu'il ferait ça pour n'importe qui de la famille, et c'est sans doute vrai. Mais Vanitas avait envie de lui péter la gueule à travers la vitre. Au bout d'un moment, il a arrêté d'aller au parloir quand c'est Ventus qui y était. Pour les clopes, il comptait sur lui-même.

Trois ans. Trois ans de sa vie qui vont rester ici pour toujours, entre ces murs trop hauts et gris. Trois ans que Vanitas a espéré être ici, à passer les derniers contrôles, à récupérer toutes ses affaires – toutes ses affaires pendant trois ans, ça tient dans un sac – et à sortir, enfin, à se faire la malle, à se barrer. Il a vécu pour ça pendant trois ans. Pour sortir.

Et maintenant ?

Ça fait plus d'un an que personne n'est venu le voir. Même pas pour son anniversaire.

_« Bon._

— _Bon._

— _Tu me manques._

— _Quoi ?_

— _Je voulais te le dire._

— _Euh …_

— _Tu n'as pas à répondre. Mais j'en ai parlé avec Axel. Il a dit que je devrais te le dire._

— _Pf. Tu parles de moi à Axel, toi ?_

— _C'était le moyen le plus efficace pour qu'il arrête de me coller. »_

Il a passé vingt-six ans de sa vie dans le monde extérieur, trois ans privé de lui, trois ans à attendre de le retrouver. Mais trois ans ça a suffi pour tout perdre. Trois ans, c'était trop long pour le monde. Lui, dans sa cage il avait que ça à foutre d'attendre. Mais le dehors, les gens de dehors, leur vie elle a continué.

Le soleil tape sur le parking du centre carcéral. Les rangers de Vanitas frottent sur les irrégularités du goudron mal foutu. En trois ans il a perdu vingt-neuf ans. Il aura trente ans dans vingt jours. Tous ces nombres, ça le perturbe. Il se dit qu'il aura perdu trente ans.

_« Vanitas ?_

— _Me touche pas !_

— _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

— _Juste, me touche pas. J'aime pas ça. Tu sais, en plus._

— _Oui, je sais. »_

De ces trente années de vie, il n'aura rien gardé. En trente ans il n'a jamais embrassé personne. Il y a bien eu une fille, une fois, qui lui a embrassé le cou et qui a mis la main dans son pantalon. Il a eu envie de vomir tout de suite. Il s'est dit que c'était l'alcool. Il savait que c'était pas l'alcool. Il a même essayé tout seul, après. C'était vaguement agréable, vaguement écœurant, comme de boire un café trop sucré.

Peut-être, de ces trente années, il aura gardé ça, cette information : il ne peut rien garder. Il n'en est pas capable. Il fonctionne pas comme les autres. Alors les autres peuvent pas rester avec lui. Voilà, ça se tient. Et puis, trois ans ici, ouais, il a appris. Il a compris des trucs. Des trucs qui lui font pas plaisir. Il a posé des mots dessus, grâce à internet, mais les mots lui plaisent pas. Il a pas l'intention de les utiliser. Il a personne à qui les dire, toute façon.

_« Merde, j' suis bourré._

— _Vanitas, ce n'est pas grave._

— _Si. Si. C'est putain de grave. Merde._

— _Je te promets que ce n'est pas grave._

— _J' comprends pas._

— _C'est normal._

— _Nan, c'est pas normal ! J'ai failli … Putain de. Faut qu' j'aille prendre l'air._

— _Vanitas !_

— _Tu me touches pas !_

— _Je ne te touche pas. Mais si un jour, tu … Si un jour, il se trouve que tu as à nouveau envie de m'embrasser, même, pour essayer, c'est acceptable._

— _Dégueu. »_

Il s'étire. Il a un bus à prendre jusqu'aux logements sociaux. Mais il a plutôt envie de marcher. Il a pas envie de sentir tout le monde trop près de lui. Trois ans. Maintenant il peut prendre tout l'espace qu'il veut. Il pourrait peut-être bouger à la campagne. Une maison dans les bois, au milieu de rien. Personne pour essayer de lui parler, de le toucher, personne qu'il pourrait avoir envie d'embrasser un jour alors que merde il aime pas ça, il a pas essayé mais il sait qu'il aime pas ça, il sait qu'il a pas envie, de manière générale, que ça fait des trucs dans son ventre qui sont plus proches de la nausée que des papillons qui semblent être la norme chez les autres.

Ce sera plus simple. Les animaux sauvages, ils ont ça en commun avec lui qu'ils se laisseront pas toucher. Ils se laissent toucher que par ceux de leur espèce. Vanitas, il a l'impression qu'il est tout seul dans son espèce.

Il allume une cigarette. Sa première cigarette libre. Voilà. Il est sorti. Il est dehors. Le ciel est plus grand qu'avant, on dirait, et il y a un trait bleu qui la transperce, un trait bleu qui ressemble à une voix qu'on aime.

« Je peux marcher avec toi ? »

L'avocat de la famille est là. En costard cravate, comme toujours. On dirait qu'il a que ça dans son armoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de moi.

— Mon père m'a pas genre radié de la famille ? T'es plus à mon service, Saïx. Ca sert plus à rien.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

Vanitas ricane. Il y a quatre mètres cinquante entre eux. Il a affreusement envie de réduire la distance. Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas, et il n'y a que Saïx qui lui a fait ça de toute sa vie. Trente ans pour ça ? Trois ans pour ça ?

« T'es là pour quoi alors ?

— Je suis là pour toi.

— Dégage.

— Pourquoi ? »

Bonne question, mais elle fait marrer Vanitas. Saïx a réussi à s'accrocher à lui, alors, pendant trois ans. Mais Vanitas peut pas le garder quand même. Il a compris qu'il l'aimait trop pour ça. Alors il le regarde dans les yeux.

« On baisera jamais, toi et moi. »

D'abord, Saïx écarquille les yeux, et c'est un peu satisfaisant, d'arriver à le surprendre lui en particulier. Mais il retrouve vite son visage habituel.

« D'accord. »

Cette fois, Vanitas il rit pas. Cette fois il tape du pied.

« Tu me crois pas ? J' suis sérieux. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

— J'ai compris.

— J'ai pas envie.

— Oui.

— Et j'aurai jamais envie.

— D'accord.

— Même si tu me séduis et tout, c'est pas toi, le sexe, juste, j'aime pas, je veux pas, ça m'intéresse pas.

— Je te dis que j'ai compris, Vanitas.

— Alors pourquoi tu restes ? »

Et cette fois, c'est Saïx qui sourit. C'est bizarrement tendre, c'est le sourire qu'il réservait à Axel, il y a dix ans de ça. Vanitas fronce les sourcils.

« T'es cinglé, mon pauvre.

— Je sais. J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux être avec toi.

— Je t'ai dit que je couche pas.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais coucher avec toi, je t'ai dit que je voulais être avec toi.

— C'est quoi la différence ?

— La différence, c'est que je pense que tu peux avoir envie d'être avec quelqu'un.

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que toi, tu veux rester près de moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Il n'est pas question de sexe. Il n'est même pas forcément question d'amour, si tu ne le veux pas. Tout me va.

— J' comprends pas.

— Je dis, ce que tu veux. Ne jamais faire l'amour, ça me va. Si tu n'as jamais envie de m'embrasser, soit. Si un jour sur cent tu as envie de m'embrasser, très bien, si tu ne veux jamais me toucher, d'accord, si parfois tu as besoin de me toucher, je serai là.

— Et toi ? Toi, tu veux quoi en échange ? »

Saïx sourit à nouveau, c'est bizarre sur sa tête. Vanitas a fini sa cigarette. Il l'écrase sous sa ranger. Il en sort une autre, ne l'allume pas tout de suite. Saïx regarde la prison.

« Tu es sorti maintenant. Tu ne peux pas y entrer à nouveau.

— J' pourrais te buter. Ou braquer encore une supérette. C'est pas compliqué.

— Je veux dire, dans le placard. »

Saïx descend les yeux vers Vanitas, Vanitas l'évite en allumant sa cigarette. Il fait un pas vers Saïx. Puis un autre. Il tend le bras devant lui. Il a envie d'attraper la main de Saïx. Il sent que Saïx a envie qu'il lui prenne la main. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il la met plutôt dans sa poche, baisse les yeux.

« Tu as le temps. »

Il a bien envie d'essayer. C'est tentant, comme proposition. Il soupire. Ça fait combien ? Trois ans qu'il n'a touché personne ? Mais il a envie.

« Ouais. OK. OK. »

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Au début j'étais pas du tout là pour parler d'asexualité ? Je sais même pas d'où c'est venu. Enfin bon, voilà, Vanitas est ace. Et Saïx l'avait sans doute compris avant lui. Bref.

Aussi, je suis pas calé sur l'asexualité, mais je précise quand même : parmi les personnes ace, le cas de Vanitas est pas du tout général, loin de là. Y a plein de personnes ace qui aiment autant le contact physique que les personnes sexuelles, donc voilà, dans le cas précis de ce texte, Vanitas est asexuel ET a du mal avec le contact mais les deux ne sont pas liés fondamentalement, de la même manière qu'il y a des personnes sexuelles qui ont du mal avec le contact physique il y a des personnes asexuelles qui sont très à l'aise avec. Voilà. Je sais pas si cette note est utile.

Du coup un OS sur le toucher … Sans toucher. Parce que voilà.

A très vite !


	5. L'eau du bain

Yo, yo, yo !

Bon … Je pensais pas arriver aussi vite au bout de ce recueil. Mais ? Nous y voilà. Encore une fois, tout est la faute de la Nuit du FoF.

C'est donc un OS écrit sur le thème Baraka. Pour celleux qui ne connaissent pas ce terme, c'est un équivalent de la chance, mais d'une perspective plus spirituelle ? C'est, de ce que j'ai compris, une chance qu'Allah accorde ou non, et on peut l'attirer sur soi par la prière, le jeûne, les repas en famille, l'amour du prochain, la générosité … Bref.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : le goût**

_L'eau du bain_

C'est l'eau qui est passée sur son visage. L'eau dans laquelle il s'est plongé tout en entier. Il a oublié de la faire couler. Ça lui arrive. Ça lui arrive souvent.

Dans ces moments-là tu vas le voir, tu lui dis, Non, ça ne se fait pas, Vanitas, penses-y la prochaine fois, et il te répond Ouais, ouais, et il t'embrasse et tu oublies.

Tu oublies. Il est sans doute la seule personne qui te fasse faire ça. Qui te fasse oublier.

Toi, tu as toujours tout gardé près de toi. Ta mémoire, c'est ce à quoi tu tiens le plus au monde.

Tu te souviens des jours de faim, en été, de ta grand-mère qui te disait « Tu vas faire fuir la baraka si tu romps le jeûne ».

Tu te souviens du goût de l'huile d'olive que la mère d'Axel mettait dans ses cheveux.

Tu te souviens, dans l'avion, quand une voix dans le micro a annoncé qu'on quittait le territoire Iranien. Toutes les femmes ont retiré leur foulard : c'est aussi la première fois de ta vie que tu as bu de l'alcool. Tu avais douze ans, et tu trouvais que ça goûtait le pourri. Tu savais que ta grand-mère aurait dit que c'était le goût du mal.

Quand vous êtes arrivés à Paris, ta famille était à l'image de tant d'autres. Tu n'étais plus vraiment un tout petit, alors tu as bien pu remarquer, les regards et les messes basses, les déceptions. Paris, dans les films qui passaient au cinéma, c'était un rêve, des croissants, du café au lait et du champagne, c'était des carrés de chocolat noir à la cerise et du pain frais.

Paris, à sept dans un petit appartement, c'était curieux et ça sentait la pisse. Le café était moins bon qu'à la maison : ta tante a passé les trois premiers mois à s'en plaindre, appuyée par son mari et tempérée par sa fille, qui a dix ans de plus que toi.

C'était elle, celle qui tenait le plus à s'intégrer. A ressembler aux autres, dehors. Elle s'est décoloré les cheveux et elle a changé de prénom. Un jour elle est entrée dans le salon, une cafetière filtre en mains, elle a servi une tasse à tout le monde, c'était du café bien français. Elle a retiré le foulard sur ses cheveux : elle était châtain clair, presque blonde. Elle a dit « Maintenant, je m'appelle Aqua. C'est du Latin. Puisque Rawda, c'est le jardin luxuriant ou l'eau coule à flots, je voulais quelque chose qui y ressemble. », et ta tante s'est mise à crier que sa propre mère aurait honte, si elle la voyait. Aqua a répondu que sa propre mère, votre grand-mère à elle et toi, elle vous avait trahi, et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle.

Tu as bu ton café jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Tu avais treize ans, et tu commençais à apprécier l'amertume du silence.

Tu l'admirais. Alors tu as voulu faire comme elle. Tu as cherché, cherché quelque chose qui ressemblerait déjà à ton nom mais qui serait bien Français et tu as trouvé : Saïx, une petite ville dans le sud. Tu t'es dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus Français que de porter le nom d'une ville de France, et de toute façon, Aqua t'appelait déjà « Petit Saï ».

Quand tu as eu quinze ans, tu t'es dit cela : Paris ne sera jamais aussi festif que ma maison. Les soirs sur la terrasse avaient le goût chargé et puissant des cigares de ton grand-père, et Paris avait le goût des cigarettes, plat, presque léger.

Ça remonte à loin, mais tu te souviens.

Chaque verre de vin, chaque café, chaque cigarette te ramène à tes premières fois.

Il y a quelque chose dans Vanitas qui sait synthétiser tout d'un seul coup.

Vanitas, il boit trop, il fume trop, il ne dort pas parce qu'il boit trop de café. Il est Paris fait homme, son horreur, sa cruauté, sa folie. C'est sans doute ça qui t'a plu en premier. Ça, et aussi, quand il t'a embrassé, tu n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme. Oui, il était quelque chose de nouveau et d'inconnu. Il avait des sourcils noirs, fins et bruts comme doivent l'avoir les femmes de ta famille, et le sourire carnassier des hommes, il avait le torse plat et maigre, les yeux maquillés, les mains immenses.

Tu te demandes si ta mère a raison. Si tu as tout rejeté, comme elle dit. Elle dit que tu es un petit français maintenant. Elle le dit avec tellement de hargne et de tristesse qu'on ne croirait pas que c'est elle qui a voulu que vous trouviez asile ici, après la révolution. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que tu fasses ? Que tu restes avec elle et ses deux sœurs et leurs maris ? Que tu ne sortes pas de la maison, que tu n'accompagnes pas Aqua à l'Université, que tu n'apprennes pas le Français ?

Elle te reproche ton manque de foi, de reconnaissance, mais ta mémoire est fidèle. Tu te souviens de tout. Tu n'es pas Français, pas que. Tu te souviens les récits de ta grand-mère, ses sermons, tu te souviens le bien et le mal que t'a fait sa religion, tu te souviens le goût de son thé et de son kateh. Tu te souviens son obsession pour la chance, tout ce qu'elle faisait pour attirer la baraka sur votre foyer.

Elle a voulu vous sauver.

Elle t'a raconté qu'on pouvait chercher, quand le Prophète était en vie, la baraka dans l'eau qui restait de ses ablutions, parce que son corps était plein de bénédictions et de bien, placés là par Allah. Tu te souviens que ça te dégoûtait. Des eaux sales ? Des eaux où on a trempé ses cheveux pleins de poussière, où le Prophète a lavé la sueur de ses aisselles ?

Et maintenant, alors que tu t'apprêtes à faire couler l'eau du bain de Vanitas, tu y repenses. Vanitas n'a rien de divin. Il est la chose la plus humaine, la plus vicieuse et la plus faible que tu aies eu l'occasion d'embrasser. L'eau qui a lavé son corps, qui a coulé dans ses cheveux, qui a glissé sur sa peau, elle ne peut pas contenir un demi-gramme de baraka, c'est même plutôt l'inverse. Vanitas, c'est un chat noir, c'est la malchance, c'est l'enfer qui te sourit. Pourtant, c'est à cette eau-là que tu veux boire. Et tu te demandes : depuis quand je crois en l'amour plus que ma grand-mère ne croyait en Allah ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ALORS. J'ai trouvé une seule fois l'histoire de l'eau des ablutions du Prophète contenant de la baraka et c'est sur le site islamiates . e-monsite blog/l-islam-et-la-vie-sociale/ http-islamiates-e-monsite-com-blog-l-islam-et-la-vie-sociale-comment-attirer-la-baraka-comment-attirer-la-baraka . html (en espérant que feufeu ne mange pas le lien)

Et voilà ? Je sais pas.

Des bisous.


End file.
